steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odc. 16 Ziemia i Kosmos - Data logowania 12 1 2
2 miesiące po Odc. 15. Rano Awi zaczęła wszystkich budzić. AW-Wstawajcie ! Wstawajcie ! Wstawajcie !!! Angel mówiła zaspanym tonem. AA-Co ? Czemu ? RR-Co się dzieje ? Jaspis weszła do domu. J-Awi coś się stało ?! Usłyszałam że krzyczysz... AA-Dlaczego nas obudziłaś jest dopiero... Spojrzała na zegarek. AA-Jest północ !? AW-Tak ! Minęły dokładnie 2 miesiące odkąd zabańkowałam Zuzu ! Już czas ją uwolnić ! RR-Tak ! To wspaniały pomysł. (Cisza). AW-Dlaczego się nie cieszycie ? AA-Awi ja tylko powiedziałam że może wystarczy... AW-Ale ja...plosę *^*. Zrobiła oczy szczeniaczka. Gdy inne klejnoty to widzą nigdy nie mogą się oprzeć. Ale tym razem... J-Awi Rubin posłuchajcie. Zoisyt wcześniej powiedziała mi i Angel o czymś ważnym... Jaspis podskoczyła i wzięła bańkę. J-Widzicie jej klejnot ? AW-Tak. AA-A widzicie te beżowo pomarańczowe kreski na klejnocie Zuzi ? RR-Tak. J-Powiedziała nam że jeśli będzie mieć coś takiego na sobie to toczy wojnę...z samą sobą. AA-Ściśle mówiąc toczy wojnę o to kto będzie panować nad fizyczną formą. Ona czy ta druga...niebezpieczna. RR-Niebezpieczna ? J-To ten beżowo pomarańczowy kawałek klejnotu. AW-Czyli ta niebezpieczna chcę przejąć kontrolę nad Zuzią ?! AA-Nad jej fizyczną formą. RR-A co się stanie kiedy...ta druga. J-Nie powiedziała nam tego. AA-Rozumiesz już Awi ? Zoisyt na razie za każdym razem wygrywała te wojny bo jej klejnotu jest więcej , ale ta niebezpieczna jest silna i stara się przejąć władzę nad jej fizyczną formą. J-Ona potrzebuje więcej czasu. Jakbyśmy teraz przebili bańkę to nie wiem co by się stało. AW-A jak te kreski znikną to Zuzu będzie mogła wrócić ? J-Em.. Wtedy usłyszały wielki plusk. Jakby coś bardzo dużego uderzyło w wodę. AA-Co to było ?! J-Nie wiemy , dlatego ty polecisz to sprawdzić. AA-Ale...ale...no dobrze. Zaraz wracam. Aura wyszła przed dom , rozprostowała skrzydła i poleciała w stronę dźwięku. Wróciła po chwili i weszła do środka. RR-Wiesz już co to ? AA-Nie jestem pewna... J-Jak to wygląda ? AA-Nie wiem ! Nie zdążyłam tego zobaczyć ! J-Jak to nie zdążyłaś ? AA-To coś było w jeziorze i było jasno zielone a potem zniknęło. J-Lepiej wszystkie chodźmy to sprawdzić. Klejnoty przytaknęły i wyruszyły do Jeziora nad którym ostatnio były w Odc. 14 na pikniku. Zajęło im to 20 minut. AW-Jesteśmy ! J-Wszystkie widzimy Awi. RR-Coś tu było ? AA-Tak ! Przysięgam ! J-Ja tam nic nie widzę. RR-Może ci się przewidziało Angel ? AA-Nie , nie , nie. Mój wzrok jest perfekcyjny ! AW-Ja ci wierze. RR-Ja też ! J-Ja nie jestem pewna. AW-A może to jest w jeziorze ? J-Warto sprawdzić. Po czym Jaspis wsadziła głowę do wody a po chwili ją wyjęła. J-Nic tam nie ma... AW-No trudno. Wracajmy do domu. UWAGA !!! Aby zrozumieć odc najpierw przeczytaj historię 'Hessonit* '''a jeśli ci się nie chcę czytać wszystkiego to przeczytaj chociaż Ziemia część 2. Dzięki za uwagę ;> ' W tym czasie w statku Hessonit. H(W skrócie Hessonit*)-Znowu jakieś klejnoty ?! Dobrze że włączyłam tryb maskowania bo to mogło się źle skończyć. Teraz muszę to zgłosić mojemu diamentowi. Zielony klejnot przekręcił komunikator. Wtedy Żółta Diament odebrała. H-Mój diamencie ! Mówi Hessonit Faseta-6H9S Ściana-1BY. Wybacz że komunikuję się z tobą teraz a nie rozmawiam osobiście w Homeworld ale były pewne problemy... ŻD-Jakie problemy ? H-Emmm...zacznę od tego że napadła mnie banda jakichś klejnotów. Na szczęście uciekłam. Statek został odrobinę uszkodzony ale go naprawiłam ! ŻD-Czy to wszystko ? H-N...nie. Kiedy wylądowałam...wylądowałam aby powrócić do Homeworld w określonym czasie bo przez tę bandę straciłam nieco czasu...zauważyłam 4 klejnoty. Tutaj na Ziemi ! ŻD-Klejnoty ? Hmmm...Hessonit ? H-Tak mój diamencie ? ŻD-Chcesz mieć jeszcze wyższą rangę ? H-Oczywiście mój diamencie ! ŻD-Dobrze. Więc zostaniesz przez jakiś czas na Ziemi. H-Przepraszam mój diamencie ale ja za parę godzin miałam wracać do Homeworld i otrzymać tam swoją perłę... ŻD-Słuchaj Hessonit. Chce sprawdzić ostatni raz czy Ziemia nie ma czegoś przydatnego. Tylko taki klejnot jak ty poradzi sobie z tym zadaniem. Jedna z moich perydotów nie posłuchała się moich rozkazów grrr. H-To jakże okropne mój diamencie ! Ale nie wiem czy klejnot mojej klasy nadaje się do tego zadania... ŻD-Jeśli wykonasz te misję. To nie dość że dostaniesz perłę to jeszcze twoje własne dwie strażniczki. Nie mówię tu o ametystach czy cytrynach tylko o topazach. H-Dwie strażniczki...i...i to topazy ? Było by wspaniale ! Wykonam to zadanie mój diamencie ! ŻD-Dobrze. Przyślę ci Cytryny do ochrony i pomocy. I liczę na częste raporty o przebiegu twojej misji. H-Tak jest mój diamencie ! Komunikator : Połączenie zakończone. '' H-Dobra Hessonit uspokój się. Nie mogę ! Dostanę perłę i topazy ! Będę najwyżej postawionym Hessonitem w Homeworld hehe ! Jutro rano przyślą mi cytryny. Poczekam do tego czasu. A w tym czasie w przed chatką. AA-Ja naprawdę tam coś widziałam ! J-Tak Angel wiemy ! AW-No dobra wchodźcie wreszcie bo spać mi się chcę (ziew). Weszły do domu i zobaczyły... RR-Z...Zuzia ?! AW-Zoisyt ! Skoczyła i przytuliła się do niej. A potem wszyscy inni dołączyli. Z-Hej , hej , hej ! Ja też się ciesze że was widzę ! AA-Jak uwolniłaś się z bańki ? Z-Nie wiem. Po prostu coś wstrząsnęło , bańka pękła a ja zregenerowałam się. RR-Jak dobrze że wróciłaś ! J-No. AW-Brakowało mi twojego sarkastycznego nastawienia Zuzu ! Z-Nie nazywaj mnie tak. AW-O to chodzi haha ! Z-Chodźcie. Usiądźcie. Muszę wam coś powiedzieć. Wszyscy usiedli na kanapie. Z-Bardzo was przepraszam. Po prostu zdenerwowałam się że wy jesteście tak : wszystko w porządku , zapomnijmy o tym...ja tak nie mogę ! Nie mogę zapomnieć o tej walce z Różową Ametryn ! Zaczęła płakać. Z-Musiałam się połączyć i...walczyć...a teraz zobaczyłem ją znowu ! Po tym wszystkim. I do tego jeszcze zmutowałam ! Zaatakowałam Jaspis ! Ja...nigdy nie spojrzę na siebie tak jak kiedyś. O i jeszcze musiałam walczyć z niebezpiecznym o swoją fizyczną formę ! Wtedy wszyscy przytulili się do niej. Z-C...co ? Nie jesteście nawet trochę źli ?! AA-Na ciebie nie da się być złym bo strzelasz focha na strasznie długi czas haha ! Z-Ale za coś takiego powinnyście...co tak we mnie lubicie ? J-To że jesteś spokojna i umiesz słuchać. RR-To że jesteś prze piękna. AA-To że jesteś sarkastyczna i pesymistyczna. AW-To że jesteś zawsze kiedy cię potrzebujemy. I że jesteś naszą rodziną. My wszyscy jesteśmy rodziną ! Z-Co to rodzina ? AW-Rodzina to grupa osób o które dbasz , troszczysz się...po prostu kochasz. Z-Ja...ja nie wiedziałam że tak o mnie myślicie. Czyli jesteśmy rodziną ? AW-Tak w 100% ! Z-Dobra wierzę wam. A teraz chodźmy wszyscy spać. Nawet ja tym razem pragnę odpoczynku. Ty też chodź Jaspis. J-No dobra. Wszyscy położyli się w łóżkach i szybko zasnęły. Rano. AW-(Ziew) o czyli wstałam pierwsza ? Zrobię herbatę. Awenturyn robi herbatę tak jak ja czyli : ''10 łyżeczek cukru , wycisnąć cytrynę , wlać trochę soku malinowego i gotowe !!! ''Potem wszystkie klejnoty po kolei zaczęły się budzić i pić herbatę. AW-Smakuję wam herbatka ? J-Jak zwykle dobra. RR-Pyszna. AA-Ciepła. Z-Robiłaś lepsze. AW-Tego mi brakowało Zuziu ! Z-Co wy byście beze mnie zrobiły hehe. Z-Dobra. To ja lecę medytować. RR-Ok. Powodzenia ! AA-To co robimy ? J-Nie wiem jak wy ale ja idę na trening... AW-Nie tym razem ! Wymyśliłam nam wspaniałe zajęcie ! RR-To znaczy jakie ? AW-Siatkówkę ! J-Jaką siatkę ? AW-Siatkówkę. Chodźcie na dwór ! Po chwili Awi wytłumaczyła zasady gry. AA-Zapowiada się fajnie ! RR-Zagramy ? J-W sumie brzmi ok. AW-No to gramy ! RR-Czekajcie. Zaraz do was wrócę ! Rubcia pobiegła do chatki. RR-Zuziu ! Z-Tak ? RR-Będziemy grać w siatkówkę , chcesz się przyłączyć ? Z-Nie. Medytuję. Wiesz że jest mi to potrzebne. RR-Dobrze. Różowa znowu wybiegła z chatki. RR-Już jestem ! AW-No to zaczynamy ! Piłka poszła w górę. Jaspis podskoczyła wysoko i złapała piłkę. Niestety... AW-Jaspis ! To jest wbrew zasadom ! J-A tak zapomniałam... AA-Zaczynamy jeszcze raz ale tym razem to my zaczynamy co nie Rubciu ? RR-O tak ! AW-No dobrze. Jaspis już nie oszukuj ok ? J-Dobra ale to był przypadek. AA-Zaczynamy ! Wtedy Różowa wbiegła szybko na ręce Aury po czym ta podrzuciła ją. Rubin znalazła się wysoko nad ziemią i rzuciła piłkę. J-A to nie jest wbrew zasadom ?! AW-W książce nie ma nic o ekstra pozach. J-Skoro ci się to podobało zrobimy to podobnie. AW-Jej ! Awi super szybko wbiegła na plecy Jaspis. Ta wzięła ją na ręce i podrzuciła ją. Awenturyn złapała piłkę niestety ta została dla niej zbyt silnie podrzucona dlatego puściła ją i zaczęła spadać. J-Awi złapie cię ! W końcu Jaspis złapała ją. AW-Niezły chwyt hehe ! AA-Chwila...gdzie jest Rubcia !? RR-Aaaaaa ! Wtedy Różowa wpadła prosto w ramienia Angel. Obie zarumieniły się i pojawił się bardzo silny różowy blask. R (W skrócie Różowa Aura Kwarc)-Co co co ja...się połączyłam ! Fuzja przywołała skrzydła i poleciała wysoko w niebo. R-Jak wspaniale jest latać ! Potem znów wróciła na ziemię i zaczęła tańczyć balet. R-Jak wspaniale jest tańczyć ! A Jaspis i Awi tkwiły tam jak kołki oniemiałe całym zdarzeniem. Popatrzyły na siebie i połączyły się. Frenit zaczęła podchodzić do Różowej fuzji. F-Hej...co robisz ? Kiedy różowa fuzja usłyszała Frenit podbiegła do niej i powiedziała... R-Cześć !!! Jestem Różowa Aura Kwarc !!! F-Tak ? Ja jestem Frenit miło mi cię... R-Mi też ! Tu jest tak pięknie , wspaniale nieziemsko ! F-Ziemsko bo na ziemi jesteśmy haha. R-Ja też umiem opowiadać żarty ! Puk puk... F-Kto tam ? R-Krowa która przerywa. F-Krowa która przerywa c... R-Muuu ! Hahahahahaha ! Frenit cicho powiedziała. F-Ta krowa bardzo do ciebie pasuje. Z-Hej pomyślałam że zajrzę czy się nie...Frenit ?! I... Różowa podbiegła do niej i powiedziała... R-Cześć !!! Jestem Różowa Aura Kwarc !!! Z-Jestem Zoisyt...ty jesteś fuzją Aury i Rubin tak ? R-Tak ! A ty jesteś bardzo fajna a Angel i Rubin cię lubią. Z-Chyba... R-No dobra ja się chwilę pogimnastykuję i zaraz do was wracam misiaczki ! F-Dobra ! Pobiegła trochę dalej i zaczęła robić jakieś wygibasy. Z-Frenit ! Jak...dlaczego się połączyłaś i te dwie się połączyły ? F-To był przypadek ! Graliśmy w siatkówkę i... Spokojnie się rozłączyła. AW-Pobawiliśmy się trochę w ekstra pozy i tak wyszło. Z-Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć co to jest. No dobrze czyli teraz mamy na karku połączenie dwóch mega optymistek ! Niech jeszcze Awi się do nich przyłączy to będziemy mieć tutaj cyrk na kółkach ! AW-Ej ! Nie mów tak o niej ! Muszę ją poznać ! JA-Podbiegła do niej super szybko. AW-Cześć ! R-Ktoś tu jest ? AW-Tak. Na dole ! R-O wybacz kochanie nie zauważyłam cię. Cześć !!! Jestem Różowa Aura Kwarc !!! AW-Ja jestem Awenturyn. R-Te dwie co mnie tworzą znają cię. Po czym dotknęła jej nosa. R-Jesteś słodziutka jak dżem truskawkowy ! Mogę cie zjeść haha ! AW-Łał ! Ale ty jesteś piękna ! Te włosy , ubranie , makijaż i dodatki są wspaniałe ! R-Podoba ci się ? Dziękuje bardzo ty też wyglądasz olśniewająco skarbie. Po czym wzięła swój grzebień z włosów i zaczęła układać sobie włosy. R-Pokazać ci coś super fajnego ? AW-Tak !!! Wzięła ją na barana i poleciały. R-Wiesz co jest potrzebne twojej urodzie kochanie ? AW-Nie co ? ''Twojej urodzie potrzebne wszystko jest kąpanie , czesanie i suszarki pęd '' ''Widzę że ty o to nawet dbasz lecz czy prawdę znasz ? Bo urodzie twej jest potrzebne więcej '' więcej niż twoje dwie małe słabe ręce'' Potrzebne jej wiele wrażeń '' ''i żadnych oparzeń ! Potrzebne jej kąpieli sto lub milion dwadzieścia tysięcy sto lub bilion Maleńka musisz o siebie dbać '' ''a nie jak ten kołek stać Potrzebne takie rzeczy jak pedicure '' '' gdzie makijaż ogórek i chirurg twój Oczywiście i teraz wyglądasz wspaniale '' ''lecz twoja uroda podrasować mi się daje Niedługo będziesz o wiele ładniejsza Dzięki mnie zdobędziesz nawet księcia ! Wille , fanów , bogactwa , zięcia Wystarczy tylko że mnie poprosisz A niczego w wyglądzie nie sknocisz AW-(Klaskanie). Pięknie śpiewasz ! R-Hahaha ! Dziękuje kochanie ! AW-Może to zabrzmi dziwnie ale...nikt nigdy mi nie śpiewał. R-Nie ma w tym nic dziwnego. Poproś mnie jeśli chcesz żebym ci zaśpiewała. A jak mnie nie będzie to poproś Angel i Rubin. AW-Dzięki. R-Dobrze a teraz wracajmy. Poleciała szybko do chatki. J-O wróciłyście...tak w ogóle to jestem... R-Cześć !!! Jestem Różowa Aura Kwarc !!! J-Jestem Jaspis. Jesteś stabilna i nie masz ochoty niszczyć tak ? R-Jedyne na co teraz mam ochotę to... Z-Chodźcie tu szybko !!! Klejnoty wyszły przed chatkę. Zobaczyły że wiele statków ląduje i znika za drzewami. Z-To statki kosmiczne ! AW-Jaspis myślisz że są tu po nas ? J-Nie sądzę...po nas wysłaliby jakieś Rubiny jak już. Różowa Aura Kwarc rozłączyła się. AA-A to jest chorda statków ! Z-Żółte więc przesłała je tutaj Żółta Diament. J-Myślałam że Żółta Diament nie darzy Ziemi sympatią. Z-Uwierz mi że ja też tak myślałam. RR-To co robimy ? J-Powinniśmy sprawdzić co tam się dzieje. AA-Ale tam może być niebezpiecznie... J-A masz inny pomysł ? AW-Popieram Jaspis. Powinniśmy sprawdzić co tam się dzieje. J-Idziemy wszyscy bo jak zauważą latającą Angel to nie będzie dobrze. Klejnoty przytaknęły i ruszyły w drogę. Na miejscu były 30 minut później. RR-Za tymi drzewami wszystko zobaczymy , gotowe ? Klejnoty przytaknęły i poszły kawałek dalej. Widok był zadziwiający. Na dnie jeziora zobaczyły jeden duży zielony statek po środku a obok niego było wiele małych żółtych statków. Ponadto jakieś klejnoty nad jeziorem budowały coś w stylu platformy w kształcie rąbu. AW-Co to jest ?! RR-Ciii , nie tak głośno bo nas usłyszą. Z-Jak dla mnie wygląda to na platformę lądowniczą , te podstawy budynku to będzie biuro szefa a ta rura łącząca platformę i zielony statek to winda. RR-Łał ! Nie wiedziałam że znasz się na tym ! Z-Znam się na wielu rzeczach. AW-Co to za klejnoty które budują ? J-To są Bizmuty. AW-A te żółte ? J-To cytryny. Strażniczki. Wtedy z windy wyszła Hessonit i zaczęła mówić... H-Jak wam idzie budowa platformy ? Jakiś Bizmut (najwyraźniej kierownik całej budowy) podszedł i powiedział. ''Wszystko idzie dobrze moja jasność...platforma lądownicza będzie gotowa już niedługo. '' H-A moje biuro ? Muszę przecież gdzieś wykonywać raporty. Bizmut na to : ''Z tym potrwa to trochę dłużej moja jasność. Na razie koncentrujemy się na platformie... '' '' ''H-Nie obchodzi mnie na czym się koncentrujecie ! Moje biuro ma być gotowe za dwa dni a jak nie to policzę się z tobą ! Bizmut na to : ''Oczywiście moja jasność ! Skoncentrujemy się na dwóch rzeczach. '' '' ''H-Tego od was oczekuję. A teraz do roboty ! Weszła do windy i zjechała do swojego statku. AW-A co to był za klejnot ? J-T...to była Hessonit ! Ona jest wyżej postawiona niż my wszyscy razem wzięci ! RR-To dużo... J-A teraz chodźcie. Wracajmy bo się ściemnia. Sprawę tej platformy obgadamy jutro. Klejnoty bez słowa skierowały się do chatki. Ale tyle pytań było w głowie Awenturyn takie jak : ''Po co ta platforma ? Co tak wysoko postawiony klejnot jak Hessonit robi na ziemi ? ''I najważniejsze pytanie...''Czy to dobre dla ziemi ? '' '''THE END Postacie * Awenturyn * * Jaspis * * Angel Aura Kwarc* * Zoisyt* * Różowy Rubin * Hessonit* (debiut) * Frenit * Różowa Aura Kwarc (debiut) * Cytryny (debiut) * Bizmuty (debiut) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Kreatywność LoveLapisKuba